This invention relates to video display devices and more particularly to a compact, interlocking packaging structure for projection displays that facilitates their usability and serviceability in large-screen and multiscreen applications.
There are previously known techniques for employing arrays of cathoderay tube (xe2x80x9cCRTxe2x80x9d) displays in xe2x80x9cvideo wallsxe2x80x9d and signage applications. Multiscreen displays employ an abutted array of substantially identical display devices that each display a subdivided portion of a total image such that together they display the total image. Because multiscreen displays require that each of the display devices be perceived as part of a whole large display device, it is important to make the boundaries between adjacent display devices appear as inconspicuous as possible. Unfortunately, the human eye is very sensitive to boundary discontinuities, making an acceptably xe2x80x9cseamlessxe2x80x9d multiscreen display very difficult to produce.
This is especially true for arrays of CRT displays because of their curved face plates and nondisplayable borders. CRT projection displays eliminate some of the faceplate and border problems, but are typically heavy and deep because of the 48- to 60-inch-long light paths typically required to project an image on 40- to 52-inch screens. Stacking such CRT projection displays into a multiscreen array typically requires placing the lowermost displays on a stand and securing the individual display packages together with xe2x80x9ctrunk-stylexe2x80x9d latches. However, because latches on the innermost displays are not accessible, gravity is often depended on to hold a stack of displays together. The resulting multiscreen CRT display stack may be mechanically unstable, is limited to rear access to inner members of the stack, is typically 48- to 60-inches deep, requires service access space behind the rear of the stack, and is generally wasteful of commercially valuable floor space. A solution to these problems is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,701 for STAIRSTEP INTERLOCK MOUNTING PACKAGE FOR MULTISCREEN PROJECTION DISPLAYS, which is assigned to the assignee of this application and are incorporated herein by reference.
CRT-based multiscreen displays also have image stability and image matching problems, which have been mitigated by digitally addressed, compact, lightweight displays, such as ones described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,043,797 for COLOR AND LUMINANCE CONTROL SYSTEM FOR LIQUID CRYSTAL PROJECTION DISPLAYS, which is assigned to the assignee of this application and are incorporated herein by reference.
Unfortunately, some large-screen configurations of the above-described projection displays have overall heights that exceed allowable maximums for air shipment. Also, fabricating the packages of such large projection displays requires large sheet metal parts, which are costly and difficult to manufacture. Moreover, assembling these large displays can be difficult and hazardous.
What is still needed is an array-stackable display package having all the benefits of the above-described digitally addressed projection displays in a less costly mechanical package that can be air shipped and easily and safely assembled in the field.
An object of this invention is, therefore, to provide a mechanically stable, array-stackable, packaging apparatus and method.
Another object of this invention is to provide a large-screen projection display package that can be air shipped.
A further object of this invention is to provide a simplified method of assembling arrays of projection displays.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a compact and readily serviceable packaging apparatus for a digitally addressed projector.
A preferred stackable mechanical package for a digitally addressed projector, such as an LCD projector, includes a housing portion having top and rear surfaces that are shaped to form a contoured recess, and a pedestal portion having bottom and front surfaces that are sized to mate with the contoured recess of the housing portion when the package is in a shippable configuration. When the top side of the pedestal portion is mated to the bottom side of the housing portion, the stackable package is in a first operational configuration. Moreover, when the stackable package is stacked below another similar stackable package, the shippable configuration further forms a second operational configuration.
The stackable package further includes legs attached to and protruding from the pedestal portion to support the package apparatus in the first operational configuration or to fasten together the housing and pedestal portions when the package is in the shippable configuration. The fastening preferably employs screws that pass through mating sets of holes in the legs and adjacent housing portions, which are then tightened with associated nuts.
Multiple similar stackable packages may be stacked vertically and/or horizontally in an array of packages suitable for use in a multiscreen display system.
Additional objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment thereof that proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.